The Amazon and the Oracle
by MissFitt
Summary: Hercules: The Animated Series fic- Cassandra and Tempest strike up an unconventional friendship. Anyone who has read any of my other fics should know exactly how unconventional...heh.


Using her keen Amazon instincts, Tempest silently zeroed in on the shadowy figure between the trees. It was vaguely human, long and thin, and she thought she could make out a flash of auburn hair in the remaining sunlight. She was curious to know who had come into the woods at this time of day, near sunset, when the forests became even wilder, even more untamed than they were in the meager comfort of afternoon, the lazy dappled light of day making the scenery almost contemptable in it's serenity. Inching closer to the figure near the riverbank until she was two trees away, she saw it was another woman. Not an Amazon, she thought with certainty, much too thin and puny, her chiton long and flowing, made for lounging, for intellectual types, weaklings. The woman's back was turned to her, but when she moved slightly, stepping down closer to the water's edge, she saw a flash of a profile.   
  
Cassandra! Tempest couldn't believe it was that sorceress who had come here, to the fringes of wilderness. What was she doing? Applying all her stealth skills she learned from her Amazon culture, she watched Cassandra kneel down and stare into the water. What was she looking at? The sun was disappearing steadily over the horizon, reflecting on the water, Apollo's chariot a fiery glow casting orange rays over the rippling water. The pasty girl seemed entranced and saddened by the water, whatever she saw in it, and Tempest was oddly intrigued. Her plans of roaming the woods surrounding the Amazon territories, searching for worthy oppenents in the monsters and beasts inhabiting the area were forgotten, and she made her way to the clearing, stopping a few feet away from Cassandra and drawing her sword, intending to scare the Hades out of her.   
  
"If you're going to slice my head off, be sure to let the school know I won't be in tommarow," Cassandra called out to Tempest, never turning around, in a tone that was curiously flat, even for her.   
  
The sword clanged to the ground, landing heavily beside Tempest's booted feet. The brief look of stunned amazement faded from her face as soon as it had come, but it was there for a moment. "I never did trust you and your sorcerer's ways! Why are you out here? This isn't a place for someone like you," her lips curled into a sneer of contempt, but it didn't take away from their full beauty, their bow shape and attractive brick red tone.   
  
Cassandra slowly rose to her feet, turning around to face the other girl. The hazy glow of the sun bounced off her dark burgundy hair, shooting sparks of auburn through it in natural highlights, and turned her entire body into a configuration of shadow and creamy white solidity. Her eyes took on that jade hue, coating her pupils and even the pale crystal irises in it's jewel tone, and Tempest could see she was on the verge of a vision. Was that why she came out here? Did it have something to do with her gift of prophecy? They both said nothing for several moments, then the eerie color faded from her eyes and her face hardened from it's dazed state into her usual bitter expression.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business what I'm doing here, but since you're the one loaded down with weapons, I'll indulge you. Every once in a while, I bring visions upon myself, by looking into water, or a flame, or something to get my mind in that kind of trance. It usually tells me what I want to know." Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "You should have enough brains under that massive head of hair to know that if this got out, that I can bring on specific visions of the future, I'll be clamored for test answers for the rest of my life, so can you put some of that Amazon's honor and sisterhood crap to good use and not blow my cover?"  
  
Retrieving her sword from the ground nonchalantly, and slipping it back into the scabbard at her hip, Tempest approached her, standing only a few feet from her and looking directly in her eyes. "Do I ever even speak to the spineless masses that infest Pro Ac? What you do is no concern of mine, provided it doesn't detract my life in any way."  
  
Cassandra smirked. "It appears we have something in common then. A sour view of the high school institution."  
  
"It's the only thing we will ever have in common," Tempest countered. "The fates may grant you glimpses of what is to be, but true strength and worthiness comes from being strong enough to change the Tapestry of Fate, slice through it with a sword or arrow and not blink twice over it!"  
  
"Like the way you sliced through your thumb with that nail? Oh, wait, you jumped at that, didn't you? That was all any of the Amazons could talk about for a day or so last month, wasn't it?" Cassandra found it amusing to watch Tempest grow furious over that incident. Perhaps it was her non-existent fear of death, but she didn't fear Tempest at all, and it was fun to watch her grow indignant.   
  
"I MADE NO AUDIBLE GASP, DAMMIT! I am strong, I fear nothing and feel no emotion but rage!" The more she tried to assert her power, the more she looked like an overactive child trying desperately to gain her mother's attention. For all her Warrior's facade, she was still very young. It reflected somewhat in her face, her large eyes and round cheeks, emphasized by the long, tightly pulled ponytail she always wore her hair in. Her hardened body, a female shape of firm and flexible muscle, with a rotound roundness in her hips and thighs as solid as the flanks of a horse, stood rigid in front of Cassandra, feet spread apart slightly, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the handle of her sheathed sword.  
  
Cassandra didn't really know where to take this conversation to. She'd never said this much to Tempest in this amount of time before, and oddly enough, she found her almost attractive in this gruff mannor. There was no denying she was beautiful, but so was Helen of Troy, and a lot of other girls at Pro Ac, but she had never had these strange thoughts about any of them. Before either of them knew it, they were walking along the riverbank, towards the road that Cassandra would follow to get back to town. The only way to get to the Amazon territories was through the woods, so Tempest was going out of her way, but neither of them noticed that detail.  
  
"You know, if you were an Amazon, which is quite an "if" because you wouldn't last a day in our lifestyle, those visions would be valuable before a battle, especially since you can control what you see."  
  
"I'm not as good at that as you'd think. I've only just realized I can do this. But it's still one step closer to the Oracle Friends Network." Cassandra looked down at her feet as they walked.  
  
Tempest contemplated that for a moment, then in a breakdown of her usual self, she forced an exhale out of her nose roughly, making a sound Cassandra would have taken for a laugh if she didn't know who Tempest was. "That's cool, I guess. For a weakling."  
  
Could that vision she had experienced be accurate? Is this the girl in the vision, pinning her to a wall, doing those things, those wonderful things? Cassandra became more and more convinced as they talked that all she had seen was already in motion, and she truly had no clue as to how to go about dealing with this. Should she fight against fate, prove her strength like Tempest did? Did she even want to change what was to come? In truth, does any mortal have the power to change what is preordained?   
  
The walls on the outskirts of Athens began to appear, towering over them, blocking out the lowest remaining rays of sunlight. Soon they were standing in the shadow of the wall, late dusk instantly becoming midnight for them. It was harder to see Tempest's face now, but Cassandra knew she was smiling, the smile of a tigress after a kill, pure satisfaction. The warrior woman's violent needs are many, and not all resulted in bloodshed and death, some were satiated in the falling of joyful tears, the celebration of rites of passage, the taking of lovers. The transitions through many forms of lust are natural.   
  
The full moon had begun to rise over the tops of the forest trees, and Tempest stared into Cassandra's pale, thin face. She wasn't even close to an Amazon in brute strength, but she possessed a cunning, a natural perception and intelligence that couldn't be discredited. She felt justified in desiring her, and knew a person such as Cassandra would be a prismic lover, a multi-faceted experience, a conquest, a worthy opponent, one to be joined with, one to be a part of herself, a short affair unhindered by any promises or false conclusions. She backed her against the wall, Cassandra's eyes begging her to spin the wheel of the Fates and bring the inevitable home, placing her hands on either side of the other girl's shoulders, their faces inches from each other for a moment, the energy crackling between them. Finally, Tempest kissed her, devouring Cassandra's lips forcefully, but slowly, thoroughly. She felt her whole body stiffen and paralyze against the wall, and Tempest's solid, tanned body pressed to her white, frail form. The thin softness of her chiton and the unyeilding leather and beaten metal of the Amazon's battle vestments reflected their differences, and were symbolically pleasing in their friction. The girls' tounges began to battle within the arena of their joined mouths, and Tempest's hands, scarred and roughened from bow strings and sword handles, worked their way over Cassandra's shoulders, down to cup her small breasts, running her fingertips over the orbs, making circles all the way to the center, pinching the hardening nipples through the fabric of her gown. The sharp sensations caused her to gasp and moan helplessly against her lips. Her body began to respond again to her commands, and she entwined her slender arms around Tempest's shoulders, offering herself to the barbaric tenderness. They kissed over and over, Cassandra's hips beginning to buck and bump into her lover's, who reciprocated by grinding her hips back.   
  
"No escape, Cassandra. Tonight, you're mine," Tempest said against her swollen lips.  
  
The rapture apparent in her big, green eyes, Cassandra spoke softly in return, "What's there to escape from? I want this as much as you do," barely getting the last few words out before succombing to the kisses again.  
  
Pulling her lips away, she began to kiss along the ridge of Cassandra's jawline, her hands also roaming farther down, grasping one of her legs at the outer thigh, pulling it away from the other and grinding her hips harder between them. Cassandra felt a passing twinge of fear at being so vulnerable, but it passed quickly when Tempest began to massage her thigh, squeezing the soft flesh and kneading it gently, her hand moving inwards, closer and closer to where she longed to be touched. She felt the strong hand grasp a fold of her chiton and begin to draw it upwards, the hem brushing over her shin, her knee, the top of her thigh. The night air prickled her skin and made goosebumps rise on her leg, but they seemed to melt back into smoothness under Tempest's warm hand. As her mouth traveled down to Cassandra's throat, and down farther to the junction of her neck and shoulder, she sank her teeth into the delicate skin at the same moment her hand cupped the mound between her legs, one finger sliding between the plump folds of her sex, curling up to slide halfway into her passage. Throwing her head back and releasing a silent cry, Cassandra saw the first stars spring into the night sky, blurred and twinkling like water through her blurred awareness. She dug her fingernails into Tempest's shoulders as the girl thrust two fingers in, stretching her virgin dimentions with the long, tapered digets.   
  
"Ah! Oh, aaaahh!" Cassandra's eyes sprang open wide like a doe's as she pushed herself down onto Tempest's hand and let her begin to manipulate her, thrusting in and out. She pushed her palm into the veils of curly dark hair that concealed the cleft cradling her sensitive clit, rubbing it in grinding waves, hard and soft. Feeling the response all throughout Cassandra's body, Tempest found her own sexual arousal beginning, the quivering of the soft flesh beneath her touch so beautiful, so passionate, she felt her control growing shaky. She was on the verge of an emotional outpouring, near tears. Cassandra was such an amazing entity, and it brought her so much satisfaction to pleasure her this way. She was in perfect control, furiously rubbing her clit, thrusting into her over and over, as Cassandra neared her climax, she continued to bite and suck at her neck, leaving telltale love marks that neither of them worried about much. As she came in a massive shudder of her entire body, curling around Tempest and drawing in huge gasps of air, they both could not believe they had ended up at this point, though Cassandra had seen it when she sought a vision of who would be her first lover, and Tempest had wanted it, though only realizing that when she saw Cassandra in the woods. It was still surreal, still frightening, but they would not have traded it for anything.  
  
Tempest's arms snaked around Cassandra's waist, supporting her as she recovered from the euphoria. Her lips sought those of the dazed girl, and they kissed again, their flesh a collective mass of sensation responding to every inch of friction from their disheveled clothing and direct contact. Cassandra slowly came back into a sharpened awareness, and was overwhelmed with a desire to make Tempest feel as she did, that glorious borderline pleasure pain that culminated in an earthquake that shoke her to her very soul. Casting off her inhibitions, she grasped the stiff leather of Tempest's skirt, peeling it up over her muscular legs and the heavy swell of her bum. In the mounting darkness, she couldn't see what was down there, but she imagined the skin to be taut and tanned, like the rest of her, the pelt between her legs sable and glistening with droplets of her body's moisture. Sometime after this, before they bring this affair to an end, they would have to spend a night together exploring each other, emblazoning the images in their minds. This may not be a stable love, but it was a life experience, a freedom they both wanted, and could find in the joining of their physical beings, the residues of the pleasures they would bring to each other would stay forever, become a part of them, a brick in their towers of strength.   
  
Falling to her knees, Cassandra faced the shadowy mystery of Tempest, her nether regions a stark sculpture before her, a malleable work of art. Her slender, cool hands splayed over the Amazon's wide hips as she buried her face between her legs. Her tounge slid over the cleft, the wild array of curly hair parting and collapsing beneath the invasion. The heavy, intoxicating scent of her womanhood filled Cassandra's senses, overwhelming her as her tounge slipped into the folds and encountered the hot wetness inside her. Tempest shuddered in pleasure, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the wall, her neck going limp and her head bowing down. She could see the top of lover's pretty head between her braced legs, and felt the rythyms of her carressing tounge over her most intimate places. Cassandra's hands traveled up her rock-hard calves and firm thighs, brushing teasingly against her vaginal lips, darting in and out of the fleshy pocket inside. She never ceased her tounge's actions, even as Tempest began to gyrate her hips over her face, as forceful as ever. Still maintaining a barely perceptable hint of submission, a joyous welcoming of Cassandra into some private world in the darkness, Tempest felt her orgasm approaching. A configuration of stars burst across her vision as her juices rushed into her cunt, flooding her and seeping into Cassandra's mouth, and she shuddered one last time. Sinking to her knees, she held Cassandra lovingly, stroking her hair. The other girl, disheveled but content, melded to her, marinating in the new emotions she had just felt.   
  
An hour later, they were heading in their seperate directions towards their respective homes, plans to meet again tommarow after school a secret they could curl up with tonight as they fell asleep. No one ever knew about their trysts, and they never saw each other again after graduation, but they had both gotten what they wanted from each other. Cassandra found a part of life that was enjoyable, realized that connecting with another person can be satisfying, and with this new knowledge, she opened her heart to the possibities love had to offer, and found herself beginning to quietly return Icarus's affections, but never pursued anything until after graduation. Tempest had her confidence reaffirmed, gaining certainty in her strengths, and at the same time, also finding a measure of joy in being with another. Sometimes the strangest encounters can be the ones that leave the biggest marks. 


End file.
